candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Level 997/@comment-68.175.23.88-20150625094314
Well as promised here I am again & I actually wrote down some tips earlier for this level since I didn't have a internet connection then. But first, I'm once again in shock b/c I noticed my score was over a million points! 1,523,540 to be exact. The only reason I even looked was b/c, as I replied to Groinopull2014, he had posted his score & it just made me curious about mine. Sorry if he is actually a she, I was just guessing. Anyway, enough of my gushing over myself lol, I'm just so surprised b/c I despise bombs & usually get very intimidated by these types of levels which is actually my first "tip"(just suggestions of course but hopefully something in my ramblings will help). Anyways my 1st tip is to try & not get too intimidated by all the bombs & instead try to use them to your advantage. I realize of course that chances are I just had a very lucky board. But one thing I've realized about these types of levels with lots of bombs, esp ones covering jelly is that it's very easy to just look at them all & get overwhelmed & miss opportunities to not only clear jelly, but even make special candies. I was trying to write below that there were a cpl of times that I thought I was just making a striped candy w/ the bombs & to my surprise it would actually turn out to be a color bomb! As you guys know, it can be very difficult sometimes to really see the colors of the bombs clearly. So take your time & really study them to see what specials can be made as well as what matches can also get rid of jelly. The other thing is it's very easy to get distracted b/c you just want to get rid of the bombs but I tried to keep in mind the goal was to get rid of the jelly & not let the bombs get in the way. Also keep in mind it's not really THAT many jellies & again looks more intimidating than it is. Basically I tried to keep a balance between making specials wherever possible(starting w/ the bombs), focusing on opening the popcorn, & making matches wherever possible with the bombs but ONLY if the match would also result in getting rid of some jelly. If I wasn't able to do any of those things, I would make matches to help break open the icing. However, don't get too focused on matching the jellies in the middle after breaking the icing, specials will help them take care of themselves. I opened the popcorn with a cpl of striped candies followed by a striped/wrapped combo which also took out a lot of the bombs/jelly. I'd already made one cb w/ the bombs so used that to match the color of the lowest bombs on the board(they were at about 5)& it was also a color that was dominant on the board so helped open it up a lot. Then w/ my 2nd cb I matched it to a wrapped candy which of course completely opened up the rest of the board. Also as I mentioned below I was able to make several other cb's so I had a lot to work with. I'm getting very sleepy so will stop there, I don't even recall right now how I ended the game though I do remember not needing to use all of the cb's, think I had one left. I don't feel able to rate the difficulty accurately with only one try so I'll just agree w/ the SW Hard rating. I honestly never thought I'd see the day when I enjoyed a level filled with bombs! Hope I shared something of value to someone!